Me, Fragile?
by MysticalSilverCresent
Summary: After winning the nationals, Ryoma was being ignored or being left out by his team like he was somewhat invisible. The painful words they say, and the breaking looks they give him all the time. He was very hurt and started to get broken inside. He decided to leave Japan without saying goodbye and returns in U-17. What will happen next?
1. chapter 1

_I don't own Prince of Tenni_ s

Full summary:

After winning the nationals, Ryoma was being ignored or being left out by his team like he was invisible. The painful words they say, and the breaking looks they give him. He was very hurt and started to get broken inside. He decided to leave japan without saying goodbye and returns in U-17. What will happen next?

_

Prologue

"Sempai-tachi..." Ryoma clenched his racket tightly to hold back the pain he was getting. His teammates had kept ignoring him after the nationals and he did not know why

Keeping himself to calm down, he waited

"Not now Echizen, go find someone else"

The phrase he always hear almost everyday

Ryoma endured the painful sting in his heart as he stepped back and decided to keep his distance from them "Sempa-tachi, i just want to tell you somethi--"

"Echizen! didn't i told you to find someone else to talk to?! You're very annoying!"

Clenching his racket very tight. Ryoma's tears was about to fall but he rejected to cry, it will only make everything worse if he cried in front of them "S-sorry" he said shakily

"You should be" Tezuka said coldly

Ryoma looked up to see his team looked at him with uncaring eyes mixed with digust and hatred. The way they looked at him made Ryoma step back away from them even more, making a big distance between him and them

He felt left out. Hurt. Pained. Stinged. Attacked. He couldn't hold him self back to shake in fear of sadness

"I-I-I'm--"

"Enough, not another word" Oishi stated coldly

"Were busy so shut your mouth" Tezuka said not even making an eye contact

"Go home early, we don't need you for the rest of the day"

"Fshhhhh"

"Please do as your told, Ochibi" Eiji said and Taka-san nodded

"You really need to go, don't bother us anymore"

Ryoma closed his eyes to keep his tears from falling, he knew what they meant, as like...

'It's better if you leave'

'You're an annoyance, stop bothering us and leave'

'We don't need you, Go away'

The phrases that keeps huanting his mind and dreams were not going away

His eyes were shadowed by his hair, he tightend his grip on his racket and bit lips. He slowly backed away so he won't be noticed by his team, it's not like they care

Walking to towards the school gate and with one last glance to Seigaku "Goodbye..." was the last word he said before exiting the school

_

Opening the door of his home, Ryoma stepped in and noticed the new guy sitting on their couch

"Chibisuke!" Ryoga ran towards his little sibling and hugged tightly "I missed you!"

Ryoma was surprised but also hugged back "Aniki" he began to cry in his brother's arms

"Chibisuke! what's wrong?! did someone bully you?!" Ryoga asked shocked and worried. Ryoma shrugged and sobbed "I-It's not that, it's just" he paused

"Just what?" Ryoga waited for his sibling's answer

"I-It's...my t-teammates" he finally spoked

"What did they do? Did they hurt you?! Did they did something to you?!" Ryoga was now very worried, Ryoma only shrugged

"T-They seemed to h-hate me" he replied

Ryoga grabbed Ryoma shoulders gently "Hate you?" he asked and Ryoma nodded

"After we won the nationals, they only seemed to ignore or say harsh words at me, i don't know why" He explained and sobbed "Aniki, i want to leave"

Ryoga felt very sad and hugged Ryoma "I understand, we'll leave tommorow" he tried to calm him "Did they know you're actually a girl?" he asked and Ryoma shooked her head for a 'no'

 **(A/n: You actually didn't see that coming don't you)**

"They didn't" The now 'she' Ryoma calmed down and Ryoga told her to pack her things up and he will go to her school to transfer his little sister to another school in a different country

_

I will update when i'm not busy with school


	2. Chapter 2

Returned, Who? Me?

_

Year Later

Walking out of the ariport, Ryoma covered her eyes with her hands of how bright was the sky when they landed back in Japan

It was not allowed to wear a cap inside the airport so she placed it inside her bags along with her laugages

It has been a year since she left Japan and so to admit the she missed japanese foods but don't know why

"You're slow" Ryoma stated as she saw Ryoga running behind her

"Chibisuke, Don't just leave me all alone in the airport" He whinned while panting a little

Ryoma continued to walk and ignored the whinning of Ryoga "It's all your fault, taking a sh*t too long at the bathroom" she said bluntly

"How rude Chibisuke~" He whinned again and ran after his sister

They rode a taxi towards a hotel near the place they will later be going to...U-17

 **Ryoma's Pov**

It has been a year that i left Japan...Well, Aniki told me that we left Japan year ago and said that i must have been sleeping and forgot that we left

Japan...the place that felt like i don't want to remember. As we pass by the street courts, i wanted to cry of how sad unknown memories suddenly showed in my mind in a blink of an eye, the memories i can't remember

 _I want to Forget everything...I want to Erase everything...I want to tear everything into pieces..._ was the phrase i often dreamed about

I don't know why, but sometimes i remember things like, I was in the middle of a tennis court inside a big stadium where many people cheering, I saw guys wearing blue and white jerseys waving at me, As they went towards me...the whole thing went black...

I don't know...I don't know why, I asked Aniki about this but when i asked he just try to run away or change the topic

I can't remember anything after i woke up layed on a white bed with Aniki beside me, I can't remember the people from the past and the people i met, I can't remember the kinds of places i went to nor what did i do there...but the only thing i could remember...was _Tennis..._

 **Ryoga's Pov**

It has been a year since we left Japan, and a year since that inccident had happen

Ryoma lost her memories when the time she commited suicide by jumping on a high building, hitting her head with massive impact

She was brought to a nearest hospital and the doctors thought she was dead but...

 _Flashback_

 _Ambulance's sirens where heard everywhere...carrying a dead body of a young female who comitted suicide_

 _"Chibisuke!!" I shouted very loud as i ran very fast towards the ambulance_

 _"Are you an accquaintance of this young girl?" asked the doctors_

 _"I am her brother!! let me come with you!!" I shouted again and went inside the ambulance_

 _They took Ryoma fast inside the hospital after arriving, and I was following with them_

 _I waited outside the ICU and never left_

 _I cried silently as i prayed that she will survive_ _, but it was mostly impossible as the doctor said she got a massive impact in the back of her head amd caused a critical brain damage, 0.1% of her survival_

 _The most best doctors were sent back and forth to the ICU and nurses carriying tubes and many kinds of machines, I was very terrified_

 _I've waited and waited, prayed and prayed, until the doctors came out the ICU and i stood up and ran towards them_

 _"Doctor! is she okay?!" I asked in worry, I was shaking in fear that i think i already know answer...she's d--_

 _"Sir! she's still alive! It's a miracle!" One of the doctors said_ _that shocked me_

 _She's alive!_

 _I ran inside the ICU and saw her laying on the hospital bed_

 _I went beside her,_ _I was glad and very happy "Thank goodness" I muttured as tears slid down my face and i wiped it off_

 _I was right beside her as she starts to open her eyes_

 _"Chibisuke!" I said with a smile_

 _She spoked "Aniki" i was very happy to see her again, i thought i lost her completly...but she said something that shocked me._...the most...

 _"Who am i?"_

 _Flashback End_

 **No Pov**

Getting out of the taxi, They went inside the hotel and booked a room good for two

Ryoga and Ryoma had the same eyes and hair so anyone can tell they are siblings but Ryoma's hair is longer that reached her lower back and more shorter than Ryoga

They left their things inside their room, locked the door and the two immedietly raced out the hotel to their main destination

 **U-1** **7**

All members in the U-17 was inside the cafeteria and the professor said that they will have to wait for their instructors to arrive

"We finally returned" A voice said

All their eyes went to the glass doors of the cafeteria to see two person entering

The other one was tall and had an emerald black hair with golden eyes while the other one was short and had a long hair with the same color and eyes of the other

"Hello" Ryoga was the first to speak "Sorry we're late, our flight took long"

"Tch, You're the one who took long taking a sh*t" Ryoma muttered, Ryoga only shivered at that

Then professor came beside with the two "Ahem, these two are your new instructors that we invited back from america just to train you all, please introduce yourselves" he said

"My name's Echizen Ryoga and this is my sister Ryoma, Nice to meet you all" Ryoga said and Ryoma was now the one to speak

"Echizen Ryoma, nice to meet you" She said plainly enough to make the world sweatdrop

"Eh!?" All eyes turned to a red haired boy who was pointing at Ryoma "She has the same name as Koshimae!"

All eyes then turned to the emerald haired girl "Koshimae?" Ryoma questioned and turned to Ryoga who was looking away "Aniki" She said plainly as Ryoga sweat dropped

"E-Eh...I think he m-meant--" But before Ryoga could explain, Ryoma hit his stomach causing him to crouch in pain "That hurt Chibisuke~" He whinned

"Che, I don't care" She said with a cold tone

"Ouch, That's harsh~" He whinned again

"Anyways, i'd rather not waste my time so we're gonna move on to our schedule" She said plainly and took a glance at her phone to see the time

"Aww, i'd rather want Koshimae to train me, He's more experienced" Kintaro said and the others nodded in agreement

Ryoma glanced at them before putting her phone back to her pocket

"Well sorry for being _Un_ experienced" Ryoma said with a 'i don't care' look

Suddenly, a hand came raising up, it was from Yukimura "I want to ask a question, What happend to 'Ryoma'?" he asked, all eyes were now on him

"Why should i care?" She said plainly then deadpanned "He's **Dead** "

The people who heard had their eyes wided in shock. 'Dead?!' they all thought

"W-What do you mean...He's dead?..."

Ryoma sighed "Let's just say...that the 'Ryoma Echizen' you _k_ _no_ _w_ is **dea** **d** " She repeated, getting annoyed

"So you mean you're the Ryoma--" They shouted in shock but before they could protest, Ryoma shrugged

"I'm not **him** " She said coldly, she was getting pissed "Same name, same age, or same on something else doesn't mean that we are the same person **so shut your mout** **h** "

A pregnant silence came as she finished her words. Until Ryoga was the one to broke it

"Calm down Chibisuke" Ryoga sweatdropped, not knowing what to do to calm his now tempered sister" _I shouldn't have said that Ryoma was dead when she asked me about it, even though she was the real Ryoma all the time, i'm so stupid!!! I better calm her down!!!_ " He thought in panic and tried to calm Ryoma down only to recieve a deadly glare from her, he was sweating rapidly

Poor Ryoga stood no chance against his little sister

"W-Well, please excuse us, we have a schedule to make, see you later" Ryoga said waving nerviously

"H-Hai!" they all said in unison. They all watched to see the two figures coming out the glass doors

_

I made this as fast as i can

I've got school and i'm having trouble i Math so updates can be slow

Sorry~ See ya soon~


End file.
